


The Second Coming

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk phone calls at odd hours were nothing compared to nervous parent advice calls at odd hours.  Fortunately, Ash doesn't have to devise a way to kill her former commander.  All she has to do now is wait.</p>
<p>AU where both Shepard and Benezia survive post ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Coming

“Ash, Ash, you gotta help me.”

Ash groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. Never had she regretted telling Shepard she had practically raised her younger sisters until this past month, when it ended up being the worst mistake of her life. Hell, she had thought it was funny how out-of-her-depth and prone to panic Shepard had been during Liara’s pregnancy. Little did she know she’d be number one on the Skipper’s speed dial the moment the child was born and there was the slightest hint something might be wrong. She loved her goddaughter, she really did, but the kid was just going to have to get over the fact that Ash shot her mom. Like she knew if Asari infant spit up should be tinged green (totally normal as it turned out).

“Ash, please,” a hint of real desperation entered Shepard’s tone. _Ah, hell..._

Ash knocked the pillow away and forced herself to sit up. Slowly, blearily, she stumbled over to the com and glared at the consol. Technically, she should have had to _answer_ Shepard’s call, but Shepard had never let niceties like that bother her. Ash slumped into the seat and rested her head in her hands. “Here,” she mumbled at the open channel.

“Ash! Thank god. You have to help me.”

“Mmhmm. Listen Skipper,” Ash yawned. “I don’t care how tired Liara looks, wake her; she’ll have a much better idea of what’s wrong than I do.”

“Oh, no, she can’t find out about this.”

Ash’s forehead wrinkled. Her brain was too tired for this. “Find out about what?”

“I need you to have some emergency, top secret, Spectre thing you need to bring me in on. Just for a few days. Please Ash. Her mother is coming to visit.” 

“Her mother?” Ash really was _way_ too tired for this. Besides... “I thought you and Aethyta got along great.” Thick as thieves was how Liara described them. Ash had heard the stories; they had even arranged a ‘family vacation’ to Tuchanka before Liara’s pregnancy that Wrex still talked about.

“No, no, no. Not Aethyta. Her _mother_. Benezia.”

Right. Asari. Ash yawned again, then paused, her mind suddenly switching back on. “Admiral, did you seriously call me for an excuse to skip out on your wife and month old daughter because your mother-in-law is coming to visit?”

“Benezia Ash. Benezia. She hates me. Liara and Hannah will be fine for a few days.”

“Goodnight Admiral.” Ash cut the connection and stumbled back to the bed. Flopping onto the sheets she closed her eyes and began mentally counting down from ten. The channel opened again at six.

“Is there no way I can talk you into this?”

Ash grinned unwillingly; nothing should make her smile this early in the day. “Are you attempting to bribe a Council Spectre and Alliance soldier?”

“Am I attempting to bribe a Council Specter and Alliance soldier what?”

“Are you attempting to bribe a Council Specter and Alliance soldier Ma’am?” The fact that her eyes were closed didn’t stop Ash from rolling them.

“I’m not going to win this am I?”

“Go to bed Skipper; you’ll want to be well rested for the big visit. Besides, she’s coming to see her granddaughter for the first time, she’s probably not even going to notice you’re there.” 

Shepard sighed. “Ash ‘...the darkness drops again but now I know that twenty centuries of stony sleep where vexed to nightmare by the rocking of a cradle.’”

Finally, blessedly, the com shut off. As last words went, Yeats wasn’t too bad. 

Ash rolled over and fumbled for the edge of the sheet, pulling it over her head when she found it. She’d at least wait until after the visit to kill Shepard.


End file.
